


Wicked Grace

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, But to none of the main characters, Death, Dragon Age Inquisition AU, Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, SnK Minibang 2016, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please take this seriously,” Armin reprimanded. “The game is like Wicked Grace - played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the whole court will be upon you. You’re safer in the fade with Fear demons.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my contribution to the SNK Minibang, a few words before you get started.
> 
> This fic is heavily based on the game Dragon Age: Inquisition but you do not need to play it in order to understand what's going on. The dialogue follows that of the game with slight variations to it in order to fit the characterization more. There are 4 different species in the game: Human, Elf, Dwarf and Qunari. Eren is Qunari; they are believed to be part dragon which explains their larger bodies and horns.
> 
> That would be all and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Armin’s nerves showed in the way his hands tightened on the reins of his horse as they rode through Halamshiral.

“Yes, Armin,” Eren replied as patiently as he could. “Don’t talk too loud. Speak to the Lords and Counts and what have you with respect. Watch your posture but don’t stand too tall cause as you’ve already mentioned; I’m tall enough as is. Is that good or should I continue?”

Armin sighed but a small smile was gracing his face. “That shouldn’t be necessary.”

“What’s so important about this ball anyways?” Jean asked from behind them. “Sounds like a fancy excuse for people to gawk and criticize each other.”

“You’re right,” Historia caught up and rode next to Jean as she continued. “It’s the reason I go. I just love it because you can tell a lot from the way…”

“Did you really have to bring the Tevinter?” Levi whispered from Eren’s left, voice full of barely concealed disdain, distracting Eren from Historia’s explanation.

“Sorry?” Eren shrugged, smiling bashfully at Levi who rolled his eyes in response but a faint blush left his cheeks tinted.

They went back to listening to Historia’s words, admiring her love for the game and how trained she was in noticing the smallest of things that could be used to their benefit. Their party rode through town, all dark and silent as they entered the high quarters as a result of the ball.

It was sundown when the buildings started to recede and the streets widened. Gates rose high in their periphery, but far enough to make out the Winter Palace in the background. The Palace contrasted with the warm lights of twilight, where the sky was orange and purple, it was white and blue. Arches rose high, pointed at the tip, with gold corniches highlighting the façade and giving depth to an already grand structure. Tiered balconies of different lengths and widths stood on either sides of the Palace, centered by the towering figures of warriors and the emblem of the Lion of Orlais.

As they neared the opened gates, greenery and fountains joined the scene. Lavish gardens full of the brightest flowers and forest worthy trees spread around the gold adorned fountains, lit by lanterns placed alongside the pathways that were filled by the guests of the Empress for the night. Men and Women in their most expensive attire, wearing their custom made masks stood together and conversed. Their chattering ceasing and their heads turned at the sound of their hooves, watching as the Inquisition came in view.

“Remember, the political situation hangs by a thread in Halamshiral,” Armin started as he dismounted. “The Empress fears our presence could sever it. We’re here because of the Grand Duke.”

“Grand Duke Uri, correct?” Eren asked.

“Yes,” Armin answered proudly. “We’re here as his guests, whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity if not an advantage.”

“So we should keep an eye on him then?” Eren questioned as they all moved from their steeds, following the small number of their forces that had joined them.

“Leave that to me,” Historia was the one who answered. “I have my agents on the lookout as we speak.”

“Just remember,” Armin stopped as they stood at the entrance of the gate. “Socialize just enough and you’ll have Orlais’ power under the hands of the Inquisition.”

“Way to keep the pressure low,” Eren nervously joked.

“I’m sorry,” Armin apologized. “But you need to know what’s at stake.”

At the final nod from Levi, the soldiers marched inside and split to the sides for the Inquisitor to pass through. Eren took a deep gulp of breath, stood straight and marched inside between the saluting soldiers.

“Inquisitor Jaeger, it is my great pleasure to meet you.” A man approached him, a gold mask with a pointed nose on his face and a thick Orlesian accent.

“Grand Duke Uri, I presume,” Eren stopped as the man came before him, nodding in response and bowing his head slightly in greetings.

“The rumors coming from the Western Approach say you’ve battled a whole army of demons,” the Duke went on, “Now imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

"And which one _was_ the rightful ruler again, Grand Duke?” Eren asked with as much feigned innocence he could muster.

He watched as the Duke smiled tightly, his eyes betraying no emotion as his voice took over a new tone. “I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, and I’ll help you.”

“That is a nice image you paint there,” Eren commented as he followed the Duke further inside the gardens.

“Are you prepared to shock the assembly?” The Duke asks with an air of arrogance that had Eren curling his hands into fists to remain in control of himself. “Appearing as a guest of the hateful usurper. Stories would be told of this night, my Lord.”

“Well I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.”  Eren smiled in an effort to lessen the effect of his words.

“I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor.” The Duke ignored the bite to his words as he continued. “As a friend, there was this matter I would like looked into.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Eren replied curtly.

“This Elven woman, Alma, I suspect she intends to disrupt the negotiations this evening.” The Duke explained as the walked beside the fountain. “My people have found these _ambassadors_ all over the fortification. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“Please tell me you have something more than “ _these Elves were acting dodgy”_?” Eren asked, unable to believe the how outrageous the request sounded.

“That ambassador, Alma, was a servant of Frida’s,” The Duke continued, “Well, she was until she got arrested for crimes against the Empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this palace wishes Frida harm, Inquisitor, it is that Elf. She certainly has the reason.”

“I promise I will look into it then,” Eren gave a slight nod, his eyes holding the Duke’s stare.

“Please be discreet as possible,” the Duke lowered his voice as they approached the Palace’s entrance. “I detest the game, but we have to play it well or else our enemies will make us the villains.”

“I will do my best,” Eren couldn’t tell if he was joking considering he was the only Qunari around.

“We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor.” The Duke stopped at the stairs. “Shall we?”

As the Duke turned around and disappeared behind the Palace doors, Eren decided to chance a look around the garden for anything that might give him a clue to what was going on or talk to some of the nobles and increase his chance of gaining their approval and trust.

The nobles didn’t seem to have the same idea.

He could hear them whispering. Whispering about him, wondering if he really was the Inquisitor or if he was here as someone’s pet and surprised gasps followed by cynical laughs as they dismissed the idea of a Qunari Inquisitor. Eren could feel his blood boiling, his steps turning brisk and stiff as he tried to get away from them, tried to find any familiar face in the sea of masks surrounding him when he felt a hand on his arm.

The hand was dragging him away before he had a chance to look, leading him to a hidden cove in the shadows of the garden that was hard to notice. It was an Elf, and if he had to guess, the Elf standing before him at the moment was Alma. She was petite but held her head up high, this was a woman who knew how to defend herself if the need arose.

“Fancy meeting you here.” She stepped close and looked up, her face hidden behind a mask but her eyes shone brightly through. “I expect you already know who I am.”

“Ambassador Alma, correct?” Eren leaned on the wall next to him, taking a deep breath as she nodded.

“I needed to warn you about your _host_ for the evening,” Alma seemed to choose her words very carefully, unable to tell if she could trust him or not. “He’s planning something. My Elves, they’ve gone missing.”

“How do you know they’re missing and not just slacking off somewhere?” Eren asked.

“My elves are highly trained spies, Inquisitor,” Alma replied, her offence obvious in how she stressed on each word that left her mouth. “They do not _slack_.”

“My apologies if I offended you,” Eren looked at her abjectly. “What makes you suspect the Grand Duke?”

“It’s no secret that Grand Duke Uri has been after the crown for quite some time,” Alma spoke diplomatically and easily, as if filling in one of her spies. “I have reasons to suspect that he has plans to emerge victorious by the end of the night. Your presence here only confirms it.”

“Alright then.” Eren straightened up, prepared to leave the dimly lit cove for the front gardens. “I will keep an eye out for it. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Alma nodded, bowing to him as she cleared the way for him to pass. As he stepped back into the gardens, people stared again. He tilted his head slowly, careful of leaving a pleasant smile before turning towards the Palace’s stairs again.

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please,” Armin was waiting for him on the top of the stairs, anxiously looking around at the other guests.

“Of course,” Eren sighed a little, realizing just how stressful the night promised to be. “Lead the way my Lord.”

“I must warn you before we go inside,” Armin seemed to pause a little as they walked through the extravagant halls of the Palace. “How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Eren muttered under his breath.

“It is no simple of matter of etiquette and protocol,” Armin ignored the low remarks from Eren in favor of time and urgency. “Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.”

“Well that makes a lot of sense,” Eren continued his muttering.

“What was that?” Armin asked, clearly not amused by Eren’s small quips at a time like this.

“I said what a delightful bunch,” Eren tried to joke. “I’m surprised we haven’t invited the court to Skyhold yet. Where are your manners, Armin?”

“Please take this seriously,” Armin reprimanded. “The game is like Wicked Grace - played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the whole court will be upon you. You’re safer in the fade with Fear demons.”

“Well that’s reassuring,” Eren exhaled, dread growing within him the more Armin talked. “It might also be a good idea for the others to hear this warning. I’m sure Levi… is not the subtle or cautious type.”

“I will have a few… discreet words with him.” Armin looked worse for wear than when he first spoke to him. “Everything will be fine.”

“That’s the spirit.” Eren gave him a gentle pat on the back as he stood in front of the stairs leading to the vestibule.

“Andraste watch over us all,” Armin muttered as he followed in after him.

A large chandelier hung over their heads as they climbed the marble stairs that gave way into the geometrically tiled floors. People were standing around like they were in the garden; small groups of twos and threes, talking and exchanging the latest gossip.

Eren looked around, taking in the grandness of the architecture, wondering how many secrets and betrayals these walls had witnessed before his eyes landed on the one person he wanted to talk to since the evening had started.

“Finally,” Eren whispered as he came to stand next to Levi. “I’ve been looking for you all night.”

“I’ve been right here,” Levi replied coolly. “This dress uniform on the other hand is preposterous. Formal armor would have been much better.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Eren leaned against the handrail as he watched Levi fuss over his uniform. “I have to admit, white looks dashing on you.”

Levi glared at him, daring him to comment further on how he looked. “The sooner we go in, the sooner we can get this over with.”

“I needed a moment before I went inside,” Eren looked away at the various arts hanging on the walls, avoiding Levi’s worried look.

“Dammit,” Levi was running his hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m sor—are you okay, Eren?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eren smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “A couple of people have cornered me already to convince me of their plans.”

“Armin did warn us that might happen,” Levi sighed as he looked around the room uncomfortably.

“I guess I wasn’t expecting it to happen as soon as I stepped into the gardens.” Eren took a deep breath and looked back at Levi. “It’s okay, _Kadan_. Let’s get in there and show them what the Inquisition is capable of.”

Levi smiled at the name Eren chose for him in his mother tongue, looking around quickly before stepping on his tip-toes, his hand automatically cradling the side of Eren’s jaw and placing a small kiss on the edge of his mouth. “Let’s do this.”

Eren held onto the hand that was onto his face as he looked back at Levi, breathed in deep and left a small kiss on his palm as he nodded; not letting go of the hand until they were inside the ballroom preparing to be introduced to the court.

The Grand Duke was waiting for them inside, he nodded at Eren as if in reminder to previous agreements and Eren could only reply with a tight-lipped smile. He approached the court announcer, signaling for Eren’s party to follow.

“And now presenting,” the announcer’s voice rang in the silenced ballroom. “Grand Duke Uri Reiss and accompanying him, Lord Inquisitor Jaeger.”

Eren took that as his cue to descend the stairs, bowing as he stood in front of the court; the Empress stood at the other end, face hidden behind a silver mask. Her dark hair tied at the back of her head, accentuating her shoulders and the lion crest of Orlais fanning behind her royal blue gown.

“Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden,” the announcer went on, “Crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground. Champion of the blessed Andraste herself.”

He waited on the landing, bowing to the Empress as his advisors joined behind him, representing the Inquisition’s forces.

“Accompanying him,” the announcer’s voice rang as hushed whispers skittered around in wonder. “Seeker Levi Albert Percival Clifford Francis—”

“Get on with it!” Levi interrupted him, glaring madly at the announcer.

“—Ackerman,” The announcer finished. “Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais and right hand of the Divine.”

“Wow, you’re practically royalty,” Eren teased as Levi joined beside him.

“Don’t you even _dare_!” Levi challenged him, looking pleased as the announcer worked his way through the advisers.

The Grand Duke descended the remaining stairs and Eren took it as his cue to follow after as they crossed the dancefloor to where the Empress was standing. Eren was quite aware of the eyes watching the Inquisition’s every move as they made their way across, careful and organized.

“Cousin, my dear sister.” The Duke came to a stop at the landing, addressing the ladies standing on different levels behind the handrail.

“Grand Duke,” The Empress acknowledged with a small bow. “We are always honored when your presence graces our court.”

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Frieda.” The Duke’s tone took a sharp turn as he dismissed her words. “We have business to conclude.”

“We will meet for the negotiations _after_ we have seen to our other guests.” The Empress’ words were the only indicant to any worry, her posture never changed as she looked around, smiling at the other guests.

The Grand Duke bowed as he took in her words, and excused himself.

“Lord Inquisitor,” the Empress addressed him, turning his attentions from the Duke’s departure. “We welcome you to the Winter Palace.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty,” Eren bowed, careful of his movements as the eyes of the court focused on the exchange.

“Allow us to present our cousin.” The Empress gestured to the lady on her right, who was similar in features. “The Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering wouldn’t have been possible.”

“What an unexpected pleasure.” The Duchess’ voice was poorly hiding the displeasure behind her words. “I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.”

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day,” the Empress spoke again after the Duchess had made her leave.

“I’m delighted to hear that, your Majesty,” Eren spoke with as much grace as he could muster, face trained in a smile.

“We’ve heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor,” the Empress continued. “They make for grand tales on long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral so far?”

“I have no words to suffice,” Eren said with a small laugh. “Halamshiral has many beauties, and I can’t possibly do them justice.”

“Your modesty does you credit.” The Empress was clearly impressed and Eren could feel Armin’s sigh of relief from where he stood. “It speaks well for the Inquisition. Please, feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, we look forward to watching you dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s hard not to when you’re such a curiosity to many, Inquisitor.” Her words were only accentuated by the onlookers’ gazes on them, following their every step. “And a matter of concern to some…”
> 
> “Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?” Eren questioned, eyes glinting as he tried to decipher the motives behind this talk.
> 
> “A little of both, actually.” The Duchess put on a tight smile. “This evening is of great importance and I wonder what role you will play in it, Inquisitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the chapter count if you've noticed and the reason for that is that the end kinda got away from me and ended up being really big that I had to make another cut before I concluded this.
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who has commented, your comments literally put a huge smile on my face and I could not thank you enough so without further ado, enjoy!

Eren bowed one last time as the Empress excused his leave. He could feel himself breaking into a sweat under the formal wear and the tightness of it was leaving him short for breath. Historia was waiting for him at the top of the stairs that lead to the mezzanine that surrounded the dance floor, leaning against one of the pillars and dressed in the same outfit as the rest of them; her short blonde hair framing her face, making her look less conspicuous.

“Inquisitor.” She spoke lowly. “A word, if you please.”

Eren followed her into the corner behind one of the statues and watched Historia as she made sure that no one was paying attention to them.

“This is as good is it’s going to get, Historia,” Eren smiled at her frantic, calculating look. “This is all the stealth I can manage.”

“And to think you’re a rogue of all things,” she teased as she relaxed against the wall. “My agents are in place, and some have found some…  _ unsettling _ things.”

“Define  _ unsettling _ .”

“There were dead Elves in the servant’s quarter,” Historia whispered, her voice turning gravely serious as she continued relaying the news on him. “It doesn’t stop there either. There was an ambassador, murdered in one of the courtyards with the Chevalier crest on the dagger.”

“Chevalier?”

“Grand Duke Uri’s knights,”

“So there are dead Elves, just like Alma suspected,” Eren concluded. “And now you’re saying there are evidence to convict Uri of foul play, just not towards the Elves?”

“That’s what the evidence says so far,” Historia shrugged, seemingly uninterested in who the clues point to. “We need to investigate it, there seems to be signs of Venatori activity inside the Palace.”

“Holy fuck,” Eren cursed, the evening revealing to be more deadly than his times with dragons.  “Do these rich folks ever take a break?”

“How can they?” Historia’s voice livened up again as she continued. “Have you seen some of their shoes?”

“Shoes?” Eren asked incredulously. “Historia, be serious.”

“I am!” She replied with enthusiasm. “Look at Lady Franz over there. Her shoes are hideous. It’s a crime, really. Nobody needs that many pearls on one shoe but it means that she’s trying to send a message. That being that she has the money to spend on such a hideous but expensive pair of shoes.”

“You’re our spymaster,” Eren replied, arching his brow as he looked back at her. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Oh right, the Elves,” She seemed to suddenly remember. “Please take Levi and the rest and go investigate it. We need to figure out what is happening before matters get worse.”

“Alright,” Eren sighed tiredly. “Try to keep me or Erwin updated if anything else happens.”

Eren was about to leave when he saw Armin approach them, lips tight and eyes worried as he stepped closer, eying them suspiciously. “Please tell me things are not as bad as I think they are?”

Eren and Historia exchanged looks, shrugging back at Armin in guilt.

“You are not getting out of this ballroom until you dance at least once.” Armin’s words held no room for argument. “We have an image to uphold; especially with so many already anticipating our failure.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Eren nodded, careful not to stress Armin out further. “Historia, you can keep an eye on things for the time being, right?”

“I doubt matters could get worse.” She nodded, mind obviously racing, trying to determine what needed to be done. “Just don’t take too long.”

Eren was about to turn and walk away when Historia spoke again.

“One more thing,” she spoke in a low voice to avoid being overheard. “Keep an eye out for the Empress’ occult advisor. If what I’ve heard is true, she’s not one to mess with.”

“Do you mean to tell me the Empress has an apostate as a part of her court?” Armin asked and sighed as Historia nodded. “This night keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?”

“Says the two people who enjoy playing the game the most,” Eren joked. “Now if there’s nothing else, I’m going to find someone to dance with.”

Eren walked away, doing his best to avoid the wandering eyes and the hushed whispers as he made his way around the mezzanine.

“Inquisitor Jaeger!” A voice called to him from behind. “We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florian Reiss, welcome to my party.”

“Is there something I can do for you, your Grace?” Eren asked with a graceful nod.

“Indeed you can,” The Duchess had a thick Orlesian accent as she spoke. “I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of… a certain person.”

“And who might that be?” Eren asked as he followed after the Duchess along the railing.

“Come, dance with me?” She asked as she came to a stop next to the stairs leading to the dancefloor. “Spies will not hear us while we’re dancing.”

“Very well,” Eren offered his hand for the Duchess to take. “Shall we dance, your Grace?”

“I’d be delighted,” she said with a slight smirk as she took his hand.

They moved down the stairs swiftly. Eren was focused on remembering everything that Armin had told him beforehand as he led the Duchess by the hand to the middle of the floor, where the music started and everyone moved to the grand tune played by the present orchestra.

“The Tal-Vashoth are hardly know for political maneuvering,” the Duchess started as they followed the steps of the dance effortlessly. “Just what interest do you have in our little war?”

“What do you think I ought to know?”

“My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other’s throats for too long.” Her eyes were locked on a spot behind Eren as they danced, devoid of emotion and cold as the winter sky behind her mask. “It took great effort to arrange tonight’s negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason.”

“I’ve heard some rumors.” Eren tried to put it as courteously as possible.

“Yes,” the Duchess agreed as if knowing the rumors herself. “The security of the Empire is at stake here. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“Do we both want that, Lady Florian?” Eren asked as they moved around the dance floor, surrounded by other dancers whose eyes were set on them.

“I hope we are of one mind on this.” Her words were almost threatening in nature.

“In times like these it’s hard to tell friend from foe.” Eren’s mind was reeling from the hidden meanings behind her words. “Is it not, your Grace?”

“I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Uri.” The Duchess spoke as a matter of fact. “And your agents have been everywhere in the palace.”

“Word seems to get fast around here,” Eren remarked, slightly impressed at how easy she spoke of the matter.

“It’s hard not to when you’re such a curiosity to many, Inquisitor.” Her words were only accentuated by the onlookers’ gazes on them, following their every step. “And a matter of concern to some…”

“Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your Grace?” Eren questioned, eyes glinting as he tried to decipher the motives behind this talk.

“A little of both, actually.” The Duchess put on a tight smile. “This evening is of great importance and I wonder what role you will play in it, Inquisitor.”

“That’s unusually honest.”

“Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe?” The Duchess asked, in an attempt to understand Eren’s motives. “Who in the court can be trusted?”

“An excellent question,” Eren deflected. “I might ask the same of you, your Grace.”

“In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone,” she remarked offhandedly, the dancers around them coming to a halt as the music built up in the background.  

“How very comforting.” Eren twirled her, putting on a smile as he looked at Nobles who have gathered to watch.

“It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous collusions tonight,” the Duchess continued, aware that all eyes were on them at the moment.

“I thought those were the national sport in Orlais,” Eren joked and dipped her as the music faded.

“You have little time,” she whispered as claps rose through the ballroom. “The attack will come soon; you must stop Uri before he strikes.”

“You seem awfully against your own brother, your Grace.” Eren accused, suspicious of her ulterior motives.

“In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the Captain of my brother’s Mercenaries,” She leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone. “He knows all of Uri’s secrets. I trust you know what to do?”

“We’ll see what the night has in store, won’t we?” Eren bowed to her as they separated, his words hanging in the air between them as he turned and headed towards the staircase.

“You’ll be the talk of the court for months,” Armin met him at the top of the stairs with a smile on his face. “We should take you dancing more often.”

“It’s definitely a nice change,” Eren agreed. “Just not the person I wanted to dance with.”

“I promise the next one would be with someone you want to dance with,” Armin looked at him knowingly. “Although it would be a bit hard to persuade him.”

“Remind me never to tell you anything again,” Eren groused.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Armin teased as the blush on Eren’s face became more apparent. “I will only tell him you want to see him at the end of the evening, no more than that.”

“Well if you excuse me, there are dead Elves I need to go investigate,” Eren changed the subject and turned around, leaving a snickering Armin behind as he headed for the door leading to the vestibule.

The court was buzzing around him, details of the dance going around as the Nobles talked among themselves. The looks had changed from absolute disgust to admiration. Words were spoken of his grace and presence on the dance floor, and his deeds of power and triumph on the battlegrounds with the Inquisition.

Eren curtly bowed his head whenever he made eye contact, aware of the sudden interest due to his recent dance had garnered him, as he made his way to the door.

“Well, well,” a voice stopped him just as his hand touched the handle. “What have we here?”

A woman stood before him, skin fair and hair dark as the night sky. Hair tied up with strands falling around her unmasked face, framing her sharp piercing grey eyes and blood red lips. Her velvet burgundy gown was lined with gold lace, connected in the middle by a gold and teal bodice that accentuated her womanly figure and flowed into a full teal skirt.

“The Leader of the new Inquisition,” she continued on, not waiting for an answer. Her voice calm but her words were stressed on by the subtlest of afflictions. “Fabled Herald of the faith, delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of the blessed Andraste herself. What brings you here?”

“We may never know,” Eren answered as safely as he could, suspicions of who the woman was rising within him. “Courtly intrigue and all that.”

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all…” Her words drifted off at the end, walking past him to open the door and leading him to the nearest balcony that overlooked the gardens.

“I’m Mikasa,” she introduced herself as soon as they were out of sight. “Some call me advisor to Empress Frida on matters of the Arcane. You have been very busy this evening; your agents have left no stone unturned.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I seem distrustful,” Eren explained, wishing he didn’t have to be there at this moment. “But if what I know is to be true, there are dangerous schemes at play here.”

“Perhaps,” Mikasa said dismissively. “I wonder if you and I hunt the same prey?”

“I hope so,” Eren replied cautiously. “I could use another ally here.”

“A sentiment I share, considering recent events.” She turned her head, earrings glinting in the soft glow of the garden lights.

“Recent events?” Eren prompted.

“Recently I found, and killed, an undercover guest within these very halls.” Mikasa spoke of the matter easily. “An agent of Tevinter.”

“So it’s true, the Venatori are here?” Eren confirmed Historia’s earlier suspicions.

“Maybe,” Mikasa was trailing her fingers along the railing, her voice never betraying any emotion. “I offer you this. A key I found on his body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Frida is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You on the other hand, can.”

“Is it wise to leave her alone now?” Eren arched a brow at the air of nonchalance that surrounded her at the moment.

“I must return to her immediately,” Her words came out as if she was talking about the weather, no sense of danger surrounded her words. “But she is safe enough. For the moment.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“It would be a great fool who strikes at her in public in front of all her court an Imperial Guard.” She spoke with confidence and Eren had to wonder if she had placed enchantments in the ballroom in her absence.

“I have to ask though,” Eren asked curiously. “What is your interest in protecting the Empress? Are you her bodyguard?”

“Do I seem a bodyguard to you?” Mikasa scoffed at the suggestion. “If anything were to happen, I would be the first suspect; even if they knew otherwise.”

“So you’re only protecting yourself?” Eren clarified, unsurprised by the reasoning.

“There are those who are waiting for the moment I fall and I don’t plan on giving them the chance.” She started walking around, the clank of her shoes echoing in the empty balcony.

“The agent might have had useful information though,” Eren interrupted her walk, watching as she stopped and turned to face him. “You didn’t have to kill him.”

“I would not have done it if he hadn’t attacked me first.” Her words were deadly but her voice remained the same as she spoke. “What intentions the Imperium has here I suspect you know far better than I.”

“I’ll take a look into this,” Eren resigned, remembering what Historia had mentioned before. “Alma has had elves found dead. This might be a lead.”

“The Ambassador does have eyes and ears everywhere,” Mikasa remarked offhandedly as she turned towards the balcony door, stopping only to look over her shoulder as she spoke again. “Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. There is more than one hand at play here. What comes next will be most exciting.”

Eren lingered behind after she left, looking at the key she gave him and wondering how much of what she had told him was the truth. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a white shape moving, catching only the tail of their clothes as the disappeared behind one of the doors in the court. With a sigh, Eren straightened up, despite desperately needing one moment to relax, and headed for the door.

Re-entering the Vestibule again, he went straight to where Levi was standing; clearly avoiding the ballroom as he waited anxiously for the night to be over.

“It wouldn’t kill you to smile,” Eren spoke as he came up behind him. “Everyone seems to be avoiding you.”

“Good, then the lack of one is working,” Levi retorted as he turned around.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that for Armin’s sake,” Eren joked, feeling the burden lighten up a little now that he was in Levi’s presence. “There’s some stuff we need to go check out, ready to go?”

“Thank the Maker.” Levi started moving as soon as the words had left Eren’s mouth. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand being in this place.”

“Let’s go get Sasha and Jean.” Eren motioned towards the courtyard as they start to move. “I’ll fill you in on the way there.”

The halls around them were as lively as ever. Rumors were going around about the Grand Duke attacking the Palace at an earlier date melting into extravagant tales of the Inquisitor and the one time he faced a swarm of dragons and came out victorious.

He could feel Levi struggling to contain his laughter at the tales from next to him while Eren relayed the happenings of the evening so far.

“I’ve been going out of my mind waiting for anyone to show up,” Jean greeted them as they stepped into the courtyard. “I feel like I’m back in Tevinter at one of my mother’s functions.”

“Then you should feel right at home,” Levi grumbled as he eyed the surrounding Nobles with distaste.

“On the contrary.” Jean’s eyes settled on Levi. “We don’t make it a national sport to kill people.”

“But you do love enslavin—”

“Settle down you two, now’s not the time,” Eren interrupted, holding his hands up to grab their attention. “Any idea where Sasha is?”

“I think I saw her heading to where the kitchen is.” Jean pointed to the corner where a small door stood in the shadows. 

“No surprise there,” Levi muttered under his breath.

“That’s good, we’re heading there anyways,” Eren ignored him and continued. “We need to figure out what’s going on in the servant’s quarters exactly.”

“This night is finally getting interesting,” Jean replied excitedly. “I mean, the wine is splendid, but this is more like it.”

“Enough talking, let’s go!” Eren motioned towards the door and they followed him in tense silence through the corridors leading to the kitchen.

It was eerily silent, their footsteps reverberating loudly in the unusually empty corridor. They moved slowly, their eyes searching for signs only to find red splattered over the walls with footprints leading away from it towards the kitchen door. Eren exchanged looks with Levi and Jean, signaling to stay behind him, before approaching the door that was left ajar.

“AAAAAAAAAAA!” a loud scream sounded in midst of the silence accompanied by the sound of someone running.

Before Eren could realize what was happening, he was being knocked backwards and a hand was wrapping around his throat before both his companions were yelling and the pressure let off.

“Sasha, what the fuck?” Levi was shouting angrily as he helped Eren up.

“Oh, oops!” Sasha giggled as she stood up, her uniform messed up and multiple unidentified stains were visible all over it. “I thought you were the murderer, coming up here to… murder me.”

“So the perfect attack is to run at them with an arrow in your hand?” Jean commented amusedly.

“I may have panicked,” Sasha looked at the arrow in her hand and then back at Jean. “I’d like to see you do better, pretty boy.”

“As a matter of fact, I could,” Jean said dismissively and Eren could only roll his eyes and hold Levi back.

“Sasha, what happened here?” Eren asked before things escalated, the last thing they needed was to fight each other.

“I came here because I was bored.” She shrugged as she continued on. “Y’know, get something to eat and hang out here a bit with the elves instead of those stiffies with their stupid masks all around but instead everyone was dead.”

“This is worse than I thought,” Eren muttered as he looked around the kitchen, blood smeared over the tables and floors. “We need to head out to the gardens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal-Vashoth are Qunari who abandon the Qun. It is not specific to race, and thus former Qunari dwarves, humans, and elves can become Tal-Vashoth. 
> 
> The Qun is a philosophy, a set of laws, a legislative guide, and a social architecture governing the Qunari. The Qun defines the role of everyone and everything in the society of the Qunari ("People of the Qun"), regardless of whether it is spiritual or mundane.
> 
> Just one more chapter to go, let me know what you think ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere around the room was charged and you could see how the Empress and the Marquise were reveling in it. The promise of a war that could be won now that the traitors in the court had been dealt with, clear in how attentive the Nobles were. The announcement was done, the Inquisition had made the alliance they sought after and soon they would be marching with Orlais by their side to defeat Corypheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the final chapter of this fic.
> 
> I apologize for the delay but I haven't had a day off since the last chapter I posted so that with some other personal stuff kept from finishing the final part and posting. This fic is going to be marked as complete but it might be part of a series if I ever find the time to expand on this universe.
> 
> The art for the minibang could be found [here](http://emojigo.tumblr.com/post/150312228372/a-soft-gasp-left-levi-and-then-there-was-a-smile) , I'm so happy to finally share it with you all, it's beautiful and it brought so much depth to the particular scene.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it <3

Their path to the gardens was littered with corpses of Elven agents and servants alike. The gardens were beautiful, a stark contrast to the blood staining the stoned tiles.Trimmed trees lined the stone pathways on either side with lavender flowerbeds at the bottom, opening up to lead to the fountain, centered in the middle with four golden lion statues placed opposite each other.

Next to the fountain lay the body of who Eren assumed was the member of the Council of Heralds, a dagger was sticking out of his back, staining his pristine clothing red.

A distant cry resounded in the still air of the garden as an Elf came running into view, behind her was the same silhouette Eren had seen earlier. All white, with red stitching resembling that of a jester’s outfit that served to define the sleeves. Their face was painted white, with red lining their eyes and mouth and disappearing under a hood. They wielded a pair of daggers that were currently embedded in the back of the crying elf and as soon as they were drawn back, they disappeared in a puff of smoke; appearing again on the second floor of the balcony overlooking the garden.

Following the Harlequin were a group of Venatori agents who were heading for them with their swords drawn.

“Prepare yourselves,” Levi shouted as he drew his own sword and shield. “We need to get rid of them fast and follow that Harlequin.”

Eren stealthily went around the Venatori and stabbed one of them in the back, quickly slicing his throat before the other knew what was happening as he dropped dead. Others were in different states of being frozen as Jean worked his spells around them and Sasha shooting them straight through the head with her arrows.

“They’re organized,” Levi drove his sword in the last Venatori standing. “It seems they were watching us.”

“Let’s head into the apartments and see if we can figure out the source.” Eren held his daggers beside him as he walked inside the building with the rest following him.

They fought their way through the hallways leading to the second floor staircase, encountering more and more Venatori the deeper they went. The apartments were silent otherwise, the air still with death hanging heavy in it.

The upper level was no different, more Venatori littered the different rooms as they searched for the Harlequin. They searched from room to room, killing the Venatori and saving the Elves from their grasps who instantly ran away, thankful their lives were spared.

Eren tried one of the closed doors, surprised when it didn’t open. “Huh, it’s locked.”

“Not for long,” Sasha muttered as she pushed her way forward and crouched to the same level as the lock. “Just a little bit like this aaaaaaand, there you go. An open door.”

“Good job,” Eren patted her on the back as he entered the room. “I wonder what’s so important to keep behind closed doors.”

“My guess would be this Elven locket.” Jean had a locket hooked on his finger. “It’s very unwise to keep it here.”

“I had no idea the Empress was the sentimental type,” Sasha commented from where she stood by the door. “Connie would have had a field day with this.”

“This could work in our favor.” Levi was standing next to Eren, his eyes on the locket Jean was holding. “We should take it for now.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Eren agreed. “We should go; time is running out.”

They exited the room and continued their search, leaving behind the apartments and entering the Royal Wing. The difference in architecture was obvious, gold seemed to overwhelm the columns and pillars as the walls turned from cream to royal blue.

A loud scream came from behind one of the closed doors and Eren rushed towards it with full speed. Inside, an Elf was scrambling to back away from the Harlequin standing with their back towards the door.

Eren used their surprise to his advantage, noticing the open window in front of them, as he launched towards them and pushed them out of it.

“Thank you so much,” the Elf whimpered as she tried to get herself up.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, offering his hand to her as support.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied nervously. “No one is supposed to be here… Alma said—I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

“Alma told you to come to the Royal Wing?”

“Yeah,” she answered with a shrug. “I mean she didn’t tell me personally. The  _ Ambassador _ cannot be seen talking to the servants.”

“Then how do you know if she was the one to tell you to come here?”

“We get coded messages at certain locations.” The Elf explained, her eyes flickering to take in her surroundings as she continued. “But I’m sure the order came from her. She’s been watching the Grand Duke all night, it’s no surprise she wanted someone to search his sister’s quarters.”

“Are you sure no one else knows the code and locations?” Levi asked and the Elf simply nodded.

“So this room belongs to the Grand Duchess?” Eren looked around the room which looked uninhabited in suspicion.

“It used to,” the Elf answered. “This had been her private room in Halamshiral since she was a child. This part of the Palace was damaged and the Royal family moved to the guest wing.”

“Seems like a lot of people tonight are taking advantage of this wing being closed.” Jean remarked.

“Alma probably knew it was dangerous and sent me anyway,” the Elf mumbled, partly to herself. “One more embarrassing secret erased. I knew her before, when she was Frieda’s pet.”

“Everyone knew she was once Frieda’s pet,” Eren wondered in confusion. “Why would she want you killed?”

“She wants to play revolution but I remember,” her voice was low and shaky. “She was sleeping with the Empress who purged our alienage.”

“If word got out, this could destroy Alma,” Levi pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

“A lot of the Elves know she had… history with the Empress.” She was visibly shaken as the words left her. “But they just thought she was her favorite servant.”

“I need you to go to the ballroom and look for Commander Erwin,” Eren told her, aware of how important this information was going to be in the future negotiations. “He will protect you.”

“Thank you,” her voice was relieved and for the first time a soft smile took place on her face. “Maker protect you, Inquisitor.”

“I have not missed the game one bit,” Levi grumbled as he watched the Elf leave the room. “Too many agendas in the same place at the same time.”

“Armin wasn’t kidding about trusting no one,” Eren’s chest was heavy with the choices he had to make. “Let’s move.”

The Duchess’ room was empty, confirming what the Elf had said to be true. Outside, there were wooden beams and buckets of paint laying around, pieces of cloth draped over different pieces of art and doorway blocked by fallen stones.

“This doesn’t look like a normal renovation,” Sasha mumbled from the back as they walked around but she was cut off before she continued.

“You painted Orlesian assholes!” A voice shouted from inside the door on their right. “When I get out of this, I’ll butcher you all like the pigs you are.”

“What was that?” Jean asked with intrigue as he approached the room.

“I think this is the Empress’ room,” Levi was looking around, eyes settling on the lion emblem on top of the door. “Sasha, can you open it?”

“Open the Empress’ room?” Sasha’s eyes glinted manically. “It would be my pleasure.”

Sasha stepped to the front and crouched in front of the closed door with an intense look of concentration. “This is more complicated than the last one.”

“But you can do it, right?” Jean questioned from where he was standing in the back.

“Yeah… just a little bit—there we go!” Sasha stood up with a grin on her face. “This is the best day ever!”

“Glad someone feels that way,” Eren mumbled under his breath. “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

They pushed the door open, slowly revealing the insides of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls to the left accompanied by a large wooden writing desk placed against the wall next to the shelves. The right side was all windows and drapes, one after the other leading to a private terrace. In the middle were the stairs that led to the canopied bed, wood extravagantly carved; shaping the Orlais crest on the headboard.

On top of the bed was a naked man, yelling and pulling against the restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles with just his helmet on.

“What… happened here?” Eren asked as he approached cautiously.

“It’s not what it looks like,” The man stopped struggling and sighed. “Honestly, I would have preferred it if it were what it looked like.”

“A lot of people would definitely kill to be in your position,” Jean said, looking at the tied man in front of him admiringly.

“The Empress… led me to believe I would be  _ rewarded _ for betraying the Grand Duke,” the man laid his head back, bending his legs a little at the knees. “The Empress enticed me into giving her information about the plans for troop movements within the palace tonight.

“So you’re the Grand Duke’s Captain?” Levi clarified and the Captain nodded.

“She knows everything!” The Captain exclaimed tiredly. “The Duke’s surprise attack has been countered before it even began. It’s been turned into a trap; the moment he strikes, she’ll have him arrested for treason.”

“That’s pretty clever,” Jean quipped. “Even I’m impressed.”

“I can’t even tell which is worse,” Levi sighed in disgust. “Frieda for using such a tactic or you falling for it.”

“I’ll make with you a deal,” Eren told him as he approached the head of the bed. “I’ll protect you from Uri if you’re willing to testify about Frieda’s trap.”

“I’ll do anything,” The Captain nodded and squirmed around vigorously. “Just untie me. Please.”

Eren and Levi went about untying him while Jean stood back and watched. The restraints were easy enough and soon the man was sitting up, stretching his stiff muscles as his limbs regained feeling and function again.

“Stop ogling,” Sasha spoke from behind Jean. “Or ogle him later when you can do something about it.”

“I will when you stop going through the Empress’ unmentionables.” Jean retorted without averting his gaze which the Captain seemed to return.

“Ew, disgusting.” Sasha pinched her nose in exaggeration as she moved back towards the door to wait for them.

“Ignore them,” Eren told the Captain. “Get dressed and go to the ballroom, look for Commander Erwin and tell him what you know. I will meet you there.”

Leaving the Captain behind, they left the Empress’ quarters and headed back to the halls leading to a private courtyard within the wing. Archers with their bows trained on them were standing in a circle that closed in around them as they stepped inside.

“Inquisitor!” The Grand Duchess stepped into the circle, a fade rift appearing over her head, casting a green shadow above the room. “What a pleasure. I wasn’t certain you’d attend.”

Eren remained silent, watching her move forwards.

“You’re such a challenge to read,” she continued, her words pausing when her steps came to a halt. “I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

“I fear I’m busy at the moment if you were looking for another dance.”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” she replied unimpressed and sarcastically. “Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me.”

“Believe me, you would never be my choice for a last dance.” Eren mumbled under his breath, holding his marked hand behind him to stop Levi from coming closer.

“It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly,” the Duchess continued as if talking to a toddler. “I got tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress died tonight and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“What does Corypheus care about matters of Orlais?” Jean asked, curious about what a former Magister and now a darkspawn wanted out of this.

“Frieda’s death is a stepping stone on the path to a better world.” The Duchess seemed to wholly believe in what she was saying. “Corypheus will enter the Black City and claim the Godhood waiting for him.”

“Godhood?” Levi asked incredulously. “Tell me you’re not serious?”

“Of course I am,” she replied with full conviction. “We will cast down your useless Maker and usher in a united world, guided by the hand of an attentive God.”

“Attentive God?” Levi continued, moving closer to Eren. “He has done nothing but destroy.”

“What exactly do you take from this?” Eren asked, anxious to get to the bottom of this.

“The world, of course,” the Duchess replied easily. “Also the look on my brother’s face when he realizes I’ve outplayed him. He was always a sore loser.”

“At this point I’d think disappointment was an old friend.” Eren arched a brow as he took a step towards her, inwardly preparing himself for battle that was about to start.

“You poor, deluded thing,” she mocked as she slowly backed away. “You don’t know the half of what Zackly and I have planned. No one imagines I would be the one to assassinate Frieda, it’s such a pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years.”

As the last words left her, she turned around and started walking out of the courtyard. “Kill him,” she ordered the Venatori standing around over her shoulder as she paused at the door. “And bring me his marked hand, it would make such a nice gift for the Master.”

Immediately, the archers released their arrows, forcing Eren to scramble to the floor so he could dodge them and raised his hand to open the rift above him so he could close it properly. Behind him, he could hear Levi draw his sword and drag it across the nearest archer’s neck with a faint grunt. Sasha and Jean stood on either side in the back, combining their ranged attacks across the room for maximum effect.

Eren drew his daggers the moment the connection disengaged, watching the Terror and Despair demons materialize around the rift. Quickly, he moved through the shadows, lodged his daggers in the back of the Despair demon. A loud screech sounded from the demon as he removed them only to drive them back in through its back.

He watched it disintegrate and fade back into the rift. With the help of Jean freezing the remaining demons, Eren and Levi got rid of the sword-wielding Venatori quickly while Sasha aimed her arrows at the archers in the upper floor, hidden from sight in the corner. As Eren drove his dagger into the last Venatori, the demons broke through the ice. The Terror demons opened a portal instantly, forcing Eren and Levi to jump away from where they were standing as it came up from behind them.

With a glance at Levi, Eren knew what they were going to do next.

Levi raised his shield, distracting the Terror as Eren ran as fast as he could and sliced through the demon’s stomach. The demon wailed and Levi used to moment to impale it on his sword, both of them watched it as it fell still and slowly faded back into the rift.

Eren could feel his back getting hit by ice spikes from the remaining Despair demon, slowing him down and gradually bringing him to his knees as the cold spread through him. Levi rushed at it with a cry, blocking its attacks with his shield.

“Jean, set it on fire now!” Levi yelled as his sword missed, slashing through the demon’s rags instead.

The demon was set ablaze with a swish of Jean’s staff, going into a frenzy as the flames enveloped him and Levi used the moment to drive the sword through it, firmly lodging it deep inside before dragging it to the side, forcing it back into the fade.

“Eren,” Levi rushed back to where Eren was couched on the floor, dropping his sword and shield in worry. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Eren’s voice was gravelly, laced with pain from the lingering coldness still running through his veins, turning slowly to face Levi. “Help me get up so I can close this rift.”

Eren held onto Levi tightly as he got onto his feet, Jean rushed to his side to help stabilize him against the pull of the mark as the connection formed. They could feel Eren’s body grow heavier, leaning further on them as the mark drained him of what little energy he had until the rift erupted on top of them and closed.

Eren collapsed immediately, forcing Levi and Jean to their knees on either side of him exchanging worried looks as they tried to set him down as gently as they could.

“Eren,” Levi cradled his head, placing it on his lap while maneuvering the horns into a comfortable position. “Eren, please wake up.”

“He seems fine,” Jean spoke in a low voice, as if to himself, while checking Eren’s pulse. “I think he’s only passed out.”

“What happened? Is he okay?” Sasha came running to their place on the floor, panting and her eyes shining with worry.

“He—”

A small movement cut Levi off. Eren’s hand laced in his, squeezing tightly as his sunken tired eyes started to open up. “W-what happened?”

“You passed out,” Sasha beat them to it, hovering behind them and looking at Eren from above.

“Yeah,” Levi continued when he saw the look of confusion on Eren’s face. “This rift was different, wasn’t it?”

Eren nodded, a small groan leaving him as he tried to sit up. “It felt like it was trying to rip off my hand.”

“Don’t move just yet,” Jean placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder and pushed him back. “You need a few minutes to recover.”

“In a few minutes, the Empress will be dead,” Eren challenged him as he pushed forwards. “We need to head to the ballroom right now.”

“Eren, lis—”

“No, Levi,” Eren moved to his knees, slowly bringing himself upright. “We need to go. Now.”

Eren moved, leaving no room for further arguments from his companions as he exited the garden and went back inside the Royal Wing. The grand halls were dark and silent, void of the shadows that lurked all night.

“Wait, Eren!” Levi yelled after him as they entered the Vestibule. “What do you plan to do?”

“I need to find—Erwin!” Eren ran towards the ballroom doors, where Erwin was pacing nervously.

“Inquisitor,” Erwin looked relieved to see Eren and the rest. “Where have you been? The Empress is about to begin her speech soon, what is going on?”

“The Duchess is planning to kill the Empress,” Eren leaned against his knees, panting out his words.

“What?” Erwin’s eyes widened in alarm. “What are you planning to do?”

“Wait inside, Erwin.” Eren straightened up. “I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.”

“There’s no time,” Erwin whispered after him as he pushed the door to the ballroom open. “The Empress will begin her speech any moment.”

“Don’t worry,” Eren’s voice was deadly serious, grim and menacing. “I have a plan.”

Everyone went silent as Eren stepped down the stairs and into the middle of the dancefloor, very similar to earlier when he was introduced to the court.

At the sudden hush, the Grand Duchess and Duke turned around on the landing they stood upon, interrupting their conversation with the Empress.

“We owe the court one more show, your Grace.” Eren spoke loud and clear, watching as the Duchess’ eyes shone with surprise.

“Inquisitor,” she acknowledged him with a composed face, nodding stiffly.

“I’m giving you a chance to end this peacefully.” Eren voice carried around as he stepped on the stairs, approaching the landing they were standing on. “There’s no need for more death, Corypheus is only using you.”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said nervously, backing away from Eren as he moved closer.

“Really?” Eren stood up straight on the landing, looming above the Duchess whose back was against the wall. “You’ve already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden just a moment ago?”

The whispers started around the room, but the Duchess remained silent; her eyes clear with worry but her face hiding it behind a smug smirk.

“You arranged for your brother to be at the ball so everyone would be watching him while you carried out your plan,” Eren continued, speaking loud so the whole court would hear. “So when the Council Emissary stumbled into the wrong room and found your assassins, you could pin the blame on Uri.”

“Florian, what did you do?” The Duke demanded, moving towards her until Eren stopped him.

“The Empress, your brother, and the entire court all here as your guests,” Eren circled around her, making a point to make eye contact with the Empress. “A tempting target for Corypheus I must say.”

“Florian is this true?” The Empress asked and the court’s whispering ceased.

“This is all very entertaining.” She looked around, everyone’s eyes on her; full of suspicion. “You have such a wild imagination.”

“I never wished it would come to this,” the Grand Duke spoke from behind her, making her spin around to face him. “But you leave me no choice.”

“Uri, you can’t possibly believe this,” the Duchess started shaking her head furiously, voice shaking with nerves. “You know I would never—”

“Spare me.” The Duke spoke with a finality, turning his back towards her and motioning for the guards as he climbed the stairs.

“Uri!” She cried out frantically, moving backwards as the guards moved towards her.

“You lost this fight a long time ago, your Grace.” Eren watched her fall to her knees as the guard took hold of her. “You’re just the last one to find out.”

The court remained silent as the Duchess was dragged out, sobbing and frenzied. Eren turned back to his party, watching the approval on their faces before looking back at the Empress. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private.”

The Empress nodded, motioning for the Grand Duke and Ambassador Alma to join them as they headed out through the terrace window for privacy.

“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Uri,” the Ambassador spoke as soon as she stepped over the terrace threshold.

“You’re the spymaster here,” the Grand Duke turned to look at her. “If anyone knew this atrocity coming, it was you.”

“So you don’t deny your involvement?” Alma accused him, cocking her head to the side as her eyes locked on his; glinting behind the mask.

“What?” The Duke’s voice was full of offence. “I do deny it. I knew nothing of Florian’s plans but  _ you  _ knew it all and did nothing.”

“I don’t know which is better,” Alma scoffed. “That you think I’m all-seeing or that you’re trying so hard to play innocent and failing.”

“Enough!” The Empress silenced them with a raise of her hand, her voice low as she continued. “We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. I want answers, now.”

“I wouldn’t have caught Florian in time without Alma’s help.” Eren decided to intervene, hoping to settle matters soon.

“You were working together?” The Empress inquired.

“Of course.” Alma agreed, her features softening as she looked back at the Empress.

“Thanks to Alma, Uri’s mercenaries have been stopped,” Eren continued, hoping he was making the right decision as he tried to hold back a smile as he watched the silent interaction between the Empress and Alma. “They are willing to testify against the Grand Duke.”

“Hired thugs?” The Empress tore her eyes away from Alma’s to look back at the Duke. “I didn’t expect you to stoop so low, cousin.”

“Don’t be naïve, Frieda,” the Duke’s voice was laced with disgust, his mask of innocence dropping in an instant. “It was only a matter of time.”

“Keep talking, Uri,” Alma ridiculed, arching a brow and crossing her arms as she went on. “Eventually you’ll convince somebody.”

“He ordered his general to sneak troops into the Winter Palace,” Eren provided more evidence against the Duke. “Alma found all of this out for your sake, your Highness.”

“In light of the evidence,” the Empress spoke a with a bit of difficulty; having found out both of her cousins were plotting for her demise. “We have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire, you are hereby sentenced to death.”

“I believe the Ambassador deserves some recognition for the work she’s done here tonight.” Eren spoke up as the guards came inside to retrieve the Duke who went along without putting up a fuss.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” The Empress took a deep breath, her shoulders relaxing as she looked back at Alma.

“Frieda…”

“I… found this in the royal wing while I was looking for Florian,” Eren searched through his pocket for the Elven locket he had found earlier. “I believe it belonged to you, Alma?”

“Oh!” Alma’s eyes teared up as she took in the locket that was once hers and looked back at the Empress who was looking back at her fondly. “I can’t believe you kept this.”

“Of course,” the Empress replied. “You were never just a servant, Alma.”

At her words, Alma clenched the locket tightly in her hands as she tried to reign in her emotions while the ball was still in progress. The Empress looked at her, as if for the first time, her crystal blue eyes soft in the moonlight.

“Inquisitor,” she broke away, turning to face Eren as she continued to speak. “I owe you my life and Orlais owes you its future. You have done so much for my people and… for us.”

“We won’t forget this.” Alma spoke, her voice laced with the tears and the joy still threatening to break free.

“It was my pleasure,” Eren bowed his head a little, adrenalin coursing through his body in the aftermath of the negotiations. “The two of you deserve to be happy.”

“We… truly are.” The Empress looked back at Alma with a soft smile as she reached her hand discreetly to give it a light squeeze. “Come, stand with us, Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the Nobility.”

Eren waited for the Empress and her Ambassador to lead the way inside, following after them and leaving the dimly lit and quiet terrace for the extravagant ballroom filled with chatter and music. The Empress stopped at the railing of the mezzanine, the entire hall falling silent at the sight of her with the Ambassador and the Inquisitor on either side.

And then she spoke.

Her words were captivating and convincing. They were spun so cleverly that there was no doubt that this was the only truth out there. She spoke of the conspiracies of her cousins and of the future, of a new age for the Empire and of the new Marquise who has joined the court; stepping back to give Alma the floor to speak.

Eren watched as Alma spoke of the victories this alliance marked, her words inspiring as she told the story of the union both their people once had when they stood up to the Tevinter Imperium. Her words lamenting of what their Ancestors once had, their dreams and how they could be so much greater, promising to avenge the death of the Divine, and save the world from that who threatens it.

The atmosphere around the room was charged and you could see how the Empress and the Marquise were reveling in it. The promise of a war that could be won now that the traitors in the court had been dealt with, clear in how attentive the Nobles were. The announcement was done, the Inquisition had made the alliance they sought after and soon they would be marching with Orlais by their side to defeat Corypheus.

Cheers and celebratory music followed Eren as he retreated back to the terrace, his injury from earlier surfacing as the adrenalin left his system. Eren reached the handrail, breathing heavily as he tried to alleviate the pain, burdened with his recent decisions and wondering if they were the correct ones to make.

“The Orlesian Nobility make drunken toasts to your victory,” a low and deep voice spoke from behind him and Eren turned to find none other than Mikasa approaching him. “And yet, you are not present to hear them?”

“Excuse me, my Lady,” Eren’s voice was laced with the discomfort he felt after the happenings of the night. “I just needed a breath of fresh air.”

“Then I am most sorry to interrupt your moment of quiet,” she eyed him closely, waiting for his reaction before she continued. “I do have a piece of news that I needed to deliver however.”

“Go ahead, my Lady,” Eren turned and gave her his full attention.

“By Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition,” Mikasa’s words were not as simple as they sounded, her eyes assuring that this was not just the Empress’ decision but her own as well. “Frieda wished to offer you any and all aid—including mine. Congratulations.”

“Well then, I welcome you to the Inquisition, Mikasa,”

“A most gracious response, I’m impressed.” Mikasa smirked as she nodded in farewell, moving towards the terrace door. “I will see you at Skyhold, Inquisitor.”

Light music and faint chatter were all he could hear after Mikasa’s footsteps faded inside the ballroom. The noise was loud enough to mix with the sounds of bugs swarming around in the air and in the grass but low enough to ignore and focus on the sound of the water running from the fountains. Eren stood there in silence, breathing in deep as the pain started to fade to background.

“There you are!”

Eren straightened up reflexively, his body stiffening up inside his formalwear, only to breathe in relief when he saw Levi’s face approaching.

“Here I am.” Eren answered, his body going lax allowing for the exhaustion to seep in.

“Long day?” Levi approached him, asking innocently once he was close within earshot.

“You have no idea,” Eren breathed, a small chuckle escaping him as his head hung low between his shoulders. “How do people do this? This whole decision making that affects everyone?”

“Don’t ask me, I left this life to be a soldier.” Levi scoffed and then his hand was on Eren’s shoulder as his voice softened. “But for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a marvelous job.”

Eren looked at him, eyes tired but still glowing with the passion and love Levi was promised not long ago, and smiled. “So you think saving the Empress was for the best?”

“Who knows,” Levi paused, clearly trying to piece together what he wanted to say next. “We got to the source of the Venatori and dented Corypheus’ plans, it’s not the worst outcome.”

Eren simply nodded, turning his head to look back at the gardens. Fireflies roaming around freely across the vast greenery, fountains seemingly in sync together without a drop out of place and flowers spread all over, bloomed and colorful and Eren wondered when was the last time he stopped to smell one.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Levi started again, his face distraught as he tried to put his thoughts into words. “I would have done the same. I - _ uh _ \- I’m glad you managed to bring Alma and the Empress back together. They… they’re good for each other.”

Eren smiled as he regarded his Captain, his angular face rigid even when they’re alone, a plain contrast to the Levi he’d gotten to know since he broke through his walls. “ _ Kadan _ , breathe.”

A deep tinted blush rose on Levi’s cheeks, illuminated by the ball still going on in the background and more so by the fireflies swirling around them. Eren thought back to all the times he’d seen that color on his Captain and how it had happened. Whether it was just the two of them or it was in the midst of battle and how much he wanted to be present whenever; just to witness it.

“I believe I promised you a dance?” Eren prompted him, extending a hand and bowing like Armin had taught him.

“But we ca—We shouldn’t, I mean you’re inju—”

“We can hear the music just fine from here,” Eren whispered, taking Levi’s reluctant hand in his and watching him regard it in awe. “And I’m in the company of the only person I care about here.”

Levi’s grip tightened against his own and moved closer. Dozens of fireflies danced around them as they started to move, barely acknowledging the music playing as they danced alongside them; almost floating as their eyes found each other.

“I love you so much, Levi.” Eren whispered as their movement slowed down, his hand leaving Levi’s waist to cover his cheek instead; forcing Levi to meet his eyes.

“I…” Levi paused and swallowed, his dark grey eyes flickering between Eren’s glittering green ones. “I love you too.”

Eren smiled at the hesitant nature of Levi, his words filling Eren up with the warmth he needed. He took a step closer, still swaying absently to the faint sounds of the nature surrounding them, his eyes never leaving Levi’s as he dipped him low, his hands supporting him without fail.

A soft gasp left Levi and then there was a smile on his face. He could feel Levi’s hand lacing together with his, squeezing, and Eren felt so content in this moment that he could almost cry. He bent down instead, eyes fluttering shut as he erased the distance between their lips.

A breath of air left them both as their lips touched.

It started chaste. The hand supporting Levi’s back rising to tangle in his hair, the sounds surrounding them fading into the background as their only focus became their connection. Their lips started to move and Levi’s grip tightened on Eren’s hand. A tongue peeked out to seek permission in between the small movements and Levi was back on his feet, his hands wrapping around Eren’s thick neck. Their breath deepened, becoming labored as their tongues explored. Eren’s free arm bringing Levi in closer, breathing him in and struggling for breath as they separated.

Eren watched as Levi’s eyes fluttered open, his gray eyes glowing in the moonlight that shone down on them. His lips red and wet and Eren pressed small kisses to them as their eyes stayed locked on each other.

“Ah-em,” Eren looked to the side where Armin was standing in the terrace entrance, eyes trained elsewhere, away from the tender moment they were exchanging. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but we need to get going. I’m sure you both could use the rest.”

“Good thinking, Armin,” Levi was the first to speak, his eyes not leaving Eren’s tired ones. “Please make sure the Healer is alerted right away, the Inquisitor is going to need medical attention.”

“Levi, I’m fin—”

“No, you’re getting treated and I don’t want to hear another word.” Levi silenced him and Eren gave in.

Levi reached down and took his hand in his and gave a gentle tug as they walked towards a smirking Armin.

“Who knew you two would be so good for each other?” Armin teased as he walked ahead of them, heading towards Erwin and Historia and leaving a blushing Levi and Eren following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it, it's literally the only thing that keeps me going <3

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kadan' is Qunalt (the Qunari language) for "where the heart lies;" friend. An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Also means "the center of the chest."
> 
> The 2nd chapter is already being edited and should be up real soon!


End file.
